Luis did 1 more sit-up than Jessica at night. Jessica did 21 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Luis do?
Jessica did 21 sit-ups, and Luis did 1 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $21 + 1$ sit-ups. He did $21 + 1 = 22$ sit-ups.